The rapidly increasing size of the migrant population floating between rural and urban areas of China during the last two decades while the HIV epidemic has also been rapidly spreading has been a major challenge for the prevention and control of HIV/AIDS in the world's most populous country. A few studies in China have demonstrated that migrants are very likely to engage in risk behaviors that lead to HIV infection. However, very few migrants have ever received HIV testing and counseling, due to the social stigma to HIV/AIDS and risk behaviors, very low awareness of risk of HIV/AIDS, limited access to health services, and paucity of resources. With respect to WHO's statement that knowing one's HIV status is the first step to accessing care and preventing further infection, this study is proposed to mobilize rural migrant communities in urban areas to accept and get access to HIV/AIDS prevention and, in particular, HIV testing and counseling, as well as reduction of behaviors promoting transmission of HIV. The specific aims of the proposed study are to: 1) promote awareness of HIV/AIDS/STDs and healthy behaviors among rural migrants through community mobilization and health education; and 2) evaluate a community-based comprehensive strategy using multiple HIV counseling and testing models. The long-term objective of this study is to provide useful information for Chinese Government to develop effective and feasible HIV prevention and control strategies that are particularly relevant to the vulnerable migrant population in China.